


Come as You Are

by artisticpear



Series: The Day Music Died [1]
Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nirvana (Band) References, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: “Kurt, you apparently don't want to talk about it, I respect that. But we just want to help. You know we’re here for you-” a mumble came from the smaller boy on the couch. “What did you say?” Kurt knocked his ashes into an ashtray. Another mumble.“Kurt..”“I want to kill myself.”
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Courtney Love
Series: The Day Music Died [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669075
Kudos: 15





	Come as You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Suicidal themes, smoking, domestic violence

Kurt called Dave and Krist after his wife stormed out in a fit of rage. He hoped that maybe they’d like to practice or hangout; He just wanted to get out of that godforsaken house. As the dial rang, he rubbed his bruised face. Damn, that was only going to worsen as time stalked forward into the day. It didn’t hurt as bad as it had about half an hour ago. Shuffling from the receiver shook Kurt from his thoughts, making him refocus as a familiar voice answered the phone.

“What’s up, Kurt!” Dave answered. Kurt paused before allowing his grave voice to be heard.

“Hey man,” Kurt said. “You busy?” 

“Krist is over but otherwise I'm not. Why?”

“Can I come over? Just for a little while?” He asked, picking at the phone cord’s old plastic shell. This could go one of two ways, either Dave would understand how Kurt was feeling or he’s already sick of his bullshit and turns him down.   
“Sure.” Dave said and you could practically hear his smile from the other end of the line. Oh Dave, why do you have to be so sweet?

“..Can I head over now?” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you then?”

“Yeah. See you soon.” Kurt hung up and put on his olive green cardigan. He drove to Dave’s.

Kurt pulled into Dave’s driveway and knocked before walking in. He was met at the door by his bandmates. There was a small silence before Kurt averted eye contact.

“Kurt…” Krist said softly. He continued to look away. Damn, he forgot about that. What should he say? Should he tell them the truth? His heartbeat rapidly shot up and he felt a hand caress his face and eyes met his. 

“What happened?” Dave asked, broken blue eyes looking down after he spoke. 

“I'm fine, it’s nothing. Just.. fell.” Kurt said quietly. 

“You fell on the side of your face?” Krist asked, turning Kurt’s head to look at the bruise on the side of his face. Kurt grimaced. Fuck.

“Yeah, blacked out or something.”

“Kurt.. Please tell us the truth.” Dave sounded hurt.  _ Fuck _ . Kurt didn't speak, he just continued to look down. 

“Can we just go sit down?” He eventually asked. Dave and Krist nodded, taking him to the living room. Dave let him smoke in the house when he was over, so he lit a cigarette. They sat in silence until Krist eventually spoke up. 

“Kurt, you apparently don't want to talk about it, I respect that. But we just want to help. You know we’re here for you-” a mumble came from the smaller boy on the couch. “What did you say?” Kurt knocked his ashes into an ashtray. Another mumble. 

“Kurt..”

“I want to kill myself.” Kurt said finally, all emotion drained from his voice. He looked away. Krist and Dave were silent. 

“I know it seems bad right now, and i don’t know what you could be going through but you can get through this.” Dave said. Kurt nodded. 

“Yeah.” Krist agreed. “Please talk to us, Kurt. We’re worried about you.” Kurt squirmed. 

“That’s.. That's the reason I came over.” Kurt picked at his hands before putting the cigarette butt in the ashtray. Kurt pushed himself off of the couch down into the floor with Krist and Dave. “I was worried if I stayed there..” He trailed off.

“I understand.” Dave looked at him worriedly. “I'm glad you came then.” Kurt nodded, pushing the cigarette around in the tray in front of him. “We’re here for you, y’know.” Kurt nodded again. 

“I know it's a weird thing out of the blue,” Kurt said, “But can I get a hug? I haven't gotten positive physical contact in a while..” Dave nodded and opened his arms. Kurt hugged onto him burying his face in his shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles into the blonde-brunet’s back. Krist got closer to the two and comforted him when he could. 

“You know, she’s right.” Krist and Dave paused, unsure if they should say anything. “If I don’t like her anymore maybe I should leave her..” 

“Whatever you need to do, we’ll support you.” Dave assured him. Kurt smiled lightly. Dave smiled back. “Haven’t seen that in a while. Keep smiling, it’s nice.” Kurt hugged Dave once more before pulling away.

“Thank you guys..” He said softly. “You two are really the best.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Krist smiled and looked at him. “Let’s get you patched up.”


End file.
